Eevee Master Ash Ketchum
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash's father leaves Ash a full Eevee set eggs, Ash raises them and the Pokémon love him deeply. Warning Yaoi Furry, Yaoi Harem Do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi in later chaps

Pairing:Ash/Eevee/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Eevee Master Ash Ketchum

Ash's father leaves Ash a full Eevee set eggs, Ash raises them and the Pokémon love him deeply. Warning Yaoi Furry

Chap 1 The 6 Eevees

Ash Ketchum had just turned proper age to start his Pokémon journey. He however had been around Pokémon for a long time. His father had left Ash 6 Eevee eggs along with the stones needed to evolve them. The young boy raised each egg until hatching Ash raised each Eevee up. He gave one a sun pendant left by his father to an Eevee and a moon pendant to another. He also gave 3 the stones his father left him as pendants to his Eevees. The remaining Eevee was given a golden pendant with Ash's name on it.

Gary was jealous and furious at Ash's gift and when he reached the proper age he was given 6 pokeballs and his team of Eevee's was secure. After catching his Eevees with the stones evolved giving Ash a Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. The young boy's bond with his Pokémon was so strong his Pokémon loved him deeply very deeply.

Gary got his Pokémon but Ash having the Eevees made him boil in rage. He swore to crush Ash and his Eevees. Before Ash set off Prof Oak needed a favor. "Ash I wanna wish you luck on your journey." Prof. Oak said and handed him some extra poke balls. "Your father cared about you very much and wanted you to gain the skill to grow strong and become a Pokémon master."

"I know Professor. I will travel with my Eevees and I will become an Eevee master!" Ash said with a grin Eevee popped out of its pokeball with a cheer of excitement.

"If you could there is a rogue Pikachu it seems to really hate people and attacks at random. I would like you to catch it and stop its destruction."

"Why didn't you ask Gary?" Ash asked curious. "Well Gary chose Squirtle as his Pokémon it has a vast type disadvantage."

"I'll do it Professor!" Ash and his Eevee team left with Prof Oak's directions and found the Pikachu in question. The Pokeballs burst and Pikachu glared at the three Eevee's and the Flareon Jolteon and Vaporeon.

"PIKACHU!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Furry Beast AU

Pairing: Ash/Eevee

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 The 7 Pokémon

The wild Pikachu sent a thunder shock at one of Ash's Eevees'. "Eevee quick dodge it and use Swift." His Eevee dodged the attack and sent a barrage of stars at the Pikachu. Pikachu used Quick Attack and dodged the stars and hit Eevee hard. Ash caught the Eevee and the Pikachu smirked. Flareon Jolteon and Vaporeon growled and stepped up to fight.

Flareon: Flash Fire

Ember

Fire Spin

Quick Attack

Vaporeon: Water Absorb

Water Gun

Bubble

Tackle

Tail Whip

Jolteon: Volt Absorb

Thunder Shock

Pin Missile

Headbutt

Thunder Wave

"Flareon use Ember." The Fire Pokémon sent off a barrage of flames. Pikachu countered with Thunder Shock, the attacks collided evenly matched. Pikachu turned its sights on Ash's water Pokémon. It sent a powerful Thunder Shock at Vaporeon. Jolteon jumped in the way and absorbed the attack. "Jolteon use Headbutt." Jolteon shot forward at great speed and hit Pikachu dead on.

Pikachu growled and got up. "Sunny, Shade, use Sing!" Sunny was Ash's Eevee with the sun pendant and Shade was the Eevee with the moon pendant. The two Eevee's began to sing together the music notes floating around Pikachu putting him into a deep sleep.

"Pokeball go!" Ash through the ball and captured Pikachu with ease. The ball was about to shrink down and warp back to Professor Oak but Pikachu popped out of the ball. The ball was sent back to Oak empty. Pikachu was shaking slightly. "Huh I guess you don't like being in your Pokeball." He ruffled the Pokémon and patted his head.

A bond formed between the two it couldn't be seen through normal eyes but his Pokémon saw it. Ash also decided to strengthen the bond with his evolved his Eevee's by giving them names. Flareon he named Blaze, Vaporeon he name Aqua, Jolteon he named Shocker. His Pokémon loved their new names. His main Eevee kept as is.

Ash went back to Prof. Oak and asked about this change. "Hmm interesting a Pokémon that hates being inside its Pokeball Ash I want you to keep Pikachu with you at all times by Pokémon battle rules you will only be able to battle with your 6 Eevee's."

"Alright Professor." Ash left Pallet Town with his 7 Pokémon all of them not wanting to be inside their Pokeballs. As Ash traveled the route he didn't notice a orange haired girl following him. "I want that Vaporeon it's so rare and that kid doesn't seem to know what he's doing."

Eevee: Celebrate : When defeating a Pokémon double the Pokémon's stats for a short time.

Quick Attack

Swift

Tackle

Shadow Ball

Sunny: Celebrate

Sing

Swift

Quick Attack

Headbutt

Shade: Celebrate

Sing

Tackle

Bite

Dig

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst Furry Group

Pairing: Ash/Vaporeon/Flareon/Jolteon/Eeveee

Do not read if you do not like

Apart of my harem project rare pairing project anti uke project

Eevee Master Ash Ketchum

Chap 3 Bathing

Ash traveled with his Eevee team across the route, they came across a spring Ash feeling a bit sweaty decided it might be nice to relax in the spring for a bit. Ash got naked and brought out some herbs. Jolteon's body needed special herbs to be bathed in as to not short out the Pokémon. Jolteon purred as Ash lathered him up and washed him off. Jolteon licked his cheek happily and shook himself off his spiky fur going back to normal and his fur had a glossy shine. Jolteon jumped over to a rock and watched the area to make sure no Pokémon attacked while they bathed.

Flareon was next, Ash had to add special herbs to the water as to not hurt the fire Pokémon. Flareon purred as he was washed by his master. Ash washed him of suds and again his Pokémon shook off the water and gave him a lick to his cheek before going to sunbath on a rock. Vaporeon dove into the water and began to swim happily. Pikachu still didn't trust Ash much so he bathed himself alone.

Ash got in the water and began to bathe each of his little Eevee's each one purring happily. The Eevee's dog paddled about and Ash watched them sighing happily, he sank deeper into the water spreading his legs slightly as he relaxed. Vaporeon who was swimming beneath the water at the time noticed Ash's cock. As an Eevee he never noticed how interesting it was. Vaporeon swam over and gave Ash's cock a light lick.

"Ahh!" Ash yelped in surprised and jumped from the water but he didn't get far him on the edge of the spring. "Vaporeon why did you do that?!" Ash said blushing. His Pokémon looked at him with curious eyes. Ash's cock had started to get hard from the sudden lick to his cock. Ash's uncut cock was very thick and was an impressive length for a human. Vaporeon slid half way out of the water and nuzzled Ash's hard on.

"Ohh Vaporoen don't ohh do that!" Ash moaned and Vaporeon purred. The water Pokémon began licking Ash's cock earning moans of pleasure from the boy. Jolteon growled as his own impressive cut cock slipped from its sheath an impressive 13 inches. Flareon whined in need as his cock slipped from its sheath a hard 12 inches but he was thicker than Jolteon. The Eevee's each had 4 inchers and they were shaking in need. Vaporeon's cock was hidden beneath the water but it was a large 12 inch cock but it was thinner than Flareon's and it was slick with natural lube.

Vaporeon tugged on Ash's foreskin exposing the head. "You guys are all hard oh ahh you guys wanna do that?" Ash said gulping trying to calm himself. Vaporeon Flareon and Jolteon smirked nodding their heads. The Eevee's cried in need of release. "Ok we can do this, you know I love you guys, are you all ok with this?" The Pokémon nodded their heads hungrily.

The water Eevee crawled out of the water and raised his tail exposing his tight ass and blue balls. Ash positioned his cock at Vaporeon's tight ass. Ash had heard of some trainers having a sexual bond with their Pokémon and Ash would call himself a liar to say he had never thought of it. He had grown up with his little Eevees and they were closer to him than most.

He pushed at Vaporeon's tight ass forcing the hole open with his cock. The water Pokémon moaned and pushed back against Ash in pleasure. Vaporeon's insides were wet and slick with his special natural lube. Ash covered Vaporeon's body with his own and sank even deeper inside him. The pair moaned in pleasure.

Ash started moving and it wasn't long before he felt a hot wet tongue at his hole. He looked back and saw Flareon lapping at his hole, his breath was so hot it made his hole ache. The horny Pokémon moved up positioning his hard cock at Ash's hole, the dark haired youth groaned as the hot pecker pushed at his hole.

Flareon's cock pushed past the tight ring, it was so warm it made Ash's inner muscles relax and let him sink deeper. Flareon's pre cum was hot and made Ash tingle. Flareon wasn't the one to move it was happy being buried balls deep in Ash's tight heat. Ash began to moved rocking between his two Pokémon, each time he sank into his water Pokémon his fire Pokémon's cock was pulled out of him to a point and with each pull out and the cock sank in him brushing his sweet spot.

"Ohhh fuck!" Ash moaned feeling his sensitive bundle of nerves get kissed by the hot cock. He changed the angle of his thrust and found Vaporeon's sweet spot the water Pokémon howled in pleasure his paws dug into the ground and his inner muscles squeezed Ash's cock as he was brought over the edge. Vaporeon was a gusher his seed spraying out in one full release. Vaporeon soaked the ground with cum and his inner muscles squeezed Ash tightly.

Ash moaned and he found his release he came hard spraying his cum deep into the blue Pokémon's ass. Vaporeon purred as spurt after spurt of cum filled him. Ash's inner muscles squeezed Flareon's cock the fire Pokémon howled in pleasure and came hard in Ash's tight ass thick hot cum spewed from the tip and coated Ash's inner walls. The dark haired youth moaned as the fire Pokémon's cum marked his ass.

Vaporeon pulled off Ash's cock and Flareon took his placed he rubbed his rear against Ash's cock the heat emanating from his tight hole had Ash staying hard. Ash sank into Flareon's ass moaning at the incredible heat hotter than Vaporeon's it was like his cock was being bathed in warmth it felt so good his hips snapped forward and he was balls deep into Flareon's ass.

Flareon moaned in pleasure his back arching. Jolteon growled and moved behind Ash, Jolteon's cock was bigger and he filled Ash's cum filled hole quickly sinking balls deep in Ash's tight channel. "Ohh fuck!" Jolteon didn't wait he started pounding into Ash like a jack hammer forcing Ash in and out of Flareon. Flareon and Ash moaned at the rough fucking. Jolteon's cock hit the sensitive bundle of nerves sending jolts of pleasure through Ash's body it made Ash's cock swell and pre cum to leak out.

Ash came first this time his cum pouring into Flareon's tight heat. Flareon and Jolteon came together. Flareon from the pleasure of being filled by hot cum and the intense fucking, his cum joined Vaporeon's cum beneath them. Jolteon continued to thrust into Ash's clenching heat. Jolteon pulled out and watched as the cocktail of cum leaked out of him, he came twice as much as Flareon. Flareon pulled off Ash's cock and the three evolved Pokémon basked in the pleasure as the Eevee's came over for their turn.

The three Eevees began to lap at Ash's impressive cock keeping it in an aroused state. His Eevee's were wet from arousal Ash took his main Eevee going slow to give his Pokémon only pleasure. Eevee moaned hotly as he was filled by the large cock. As he pounded into Eevee's hot body he fingered Sunny and Shade. The Eevees moaned loudly.

Eevee came hard cum jutting from the 4 inch cock. The already tight inner muscles got tighter and Ash came hard into Eevee's body. Eevee purred as thick cum filled his ass. He pulled out of the spent Pokémon and Sunny was next. He rolled over onto his back and Ash filled him slowly the Pokémon shuddered in pleasure. Ash started fucking him and it wasn't long before Sunny was cumming. He sprayed cum all over himself. Ash came with a low moan in pleasure.

Shade was next but he wanted something else. He tried to crawl into Ash's lap but it was difficult. Ash grabbed his last Eevee and guided him onto his cock. Ash then proceeded to slam fuck his Eevee the Pokémon moaning in pleasure. Eevee's cock bobbed as he was fucked and soon he was cumming his cum flying everywhere. Ash filled him with cum and he pulled him off, cum leaked out of his hole and spilled out over Ash's dick.

Ash collected his spent Eevees and moved over to the evolved Pokémon. They curled around him and he took turns petting them. They all needed a bath again but he's take care of them later. Pikachu did not get involved still not liking Ash fully yet, so he was left to take care of his 2 inch pecker.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ash/Brock

Do not read if you do not like

Eevee Master Ash Ketchum

Chap 4 Battling Brock

Ash traveled to Pewter city he didn't find any Pokémon that seemed right for the family, Pikachu was the most difficult, he didn't eat with the rest of the Eevee family always taking his food elsewhere to eat. The young Eevee trainer was also unaware he was being followed by a water obsessed trainer, she was after his Vaporeon.

Misty failed to witness the mating of Ash and his Eevee family, not that it would have deterred her from getting the water type Eevee. She came up with a terrible plan; using her bike she got ahead of Ash and met up with Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader. "Ohh you have to help me."

Brock ran up to her. "What happened?"

Misty hid her smirk behind crocodile tears. "He took my Vaporeon, he said he wanted to borrow it to help defeat Pewter City Gym when I said no he took my Poke ball and said he was going to use it anyway, he's so cruel." She said shedding false tears.

Lightning clashed behind Brock, as he felt intense shock fill him. "I'll take care of him, should he use Vaporeon against me I'll have his Pokémon license revoked and have the Vaporeon returned to you." Brock said determination in his voice.

'Perfect.' Misty thought with a grin. The vile girl went up to the balcony overlooking the battle field.

-x-x-x-x

Brock's father was disguised and selling random rocks at the gate of Pewter City. Ash showed up all his Pokémon out of their balls all excited to battle and show their stuff. The older man could see there was a bond between Ash and his Eevees.

Ash was led to the Gym where Brock was waiting for him. 'So this is the kid that steals Pokémon.' He thought as he looked at him and the group of Eevees. 'This is strange he has lots of Eevees, he must be a dangerous Pokémon thief I'll beat him and take him to officer Jenny.'

Brock had a ref ready. "Challenger Ash Ketchum vs Gym Leader Brock the fight will be a 3 on 3 fight. Challenger are you ready?" The ref asked to Ash who grinned.

"You bet my first gym badge I can't wait." Brock took Ash's words as a thief's arrogance, and it only angered him more.

"Zubat I choose you." Brock's first Pokémon Zubat appeared out of his Pokeball. "Zubat!" The Pokémon squeeked and flew around the stadium.

"Ok Eevee you go first I'm counting on you." Ash's first Eevee came out onto the field ready to fight.

Eevee: Celebrate : When defeating a Pokémon double the Pokémon's stats for a short time.

Quick Attack

Swift

Tackle

Shadow Ball

Brock was sure he was going to use Jolteon or maybe even the "stolen" Vaporeon, but he could play with Ash and show him who he was dealing with.

"Zubat attack using Wing Attack." Brock commanded and Zubat's wings glowed and the bat like Pokémon flew down at Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it and counter with Quick Attack." The Eevee dashed away from Zubat and quickly turned about and hit the blue Pokémon hard. "Follow up with Swift." Eevee whipped his tail sending a flurry of golden stars each one hitting Zubat.

"Don't give up Zubat Supersonic let's go." Zubat let out a terrible noise, Eevee became confused. "Now use Leech Life." Zubat flew at Eevee and sank it's fangs in; he began to heal it's as he drained Eevee's energy.

"Eevee!" Ash shouted; Ash's voice reached Eevee snapping Eevee from his confusion. (An ability used on 2 of the Pokémon games on game cube) The bond between Ash and his Eevee allowed the Pokémon to snap out of his confusion. Eevee glared at Zubat. "Eevee!" The Pokémon shouted telling Ash he was ready to fight.

"Alright Eevee take out Zubat using Shadow Ball!" Eevee gathered the ghostly energy and fired the ball it hit Zubat dead on and the Pokémon fainted. Brock glared and then Eevee started doing back flips Celebrate's effects doubling Eevee's stats.

"Zubat is unable to fight the winner is Eevee." The ref declared.

'Not bad, but this is where I show this thief his place.' Brock returned Zubat to his Pokeball. "Time to battle Geodude." The small rock Pokémon appeared.

"Battle begin!" The ref called.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!" Geodude created rocks in his hands and threw them at Eevee. The Normal type dodged not with Quick Attack but with his advanced speed.

"Normal Type moves won't work against Geodude so Eevee use Shadow Ball." Ash said and the Eevee brought out the power even faster and fired at such speed Geodude couldn't block or dodge. The attack was even more powerful than the attack used on Zubat. Geodude was badly hurt but still able to fight.

"Geodude use Rock Smash!" The Rock Pokémon flew at Eevee the Normal Type using his advanced speed to dodge the attack. "Don't give up keep fighting." Geodude kept up the flurry of Rock Smash giving Eevee no chance to counter, Geodude finally landed an attack and a super effective one at that. Eevee was down. "Now Geodude Rock Throw!" The barrage of rocks hit Eevee knocking the little guy out.

Ash ran out onto the field and picked his Eevee up. "You did great Eevee have a rest inside your Pokeball." Eevee nodded and he returned to the ball.

'Go on use your Vaporeon.' Brock thought ready to get the thief.

"Sunny I choose you!" The Eevee with the sun pendant came out on the field.

Sunny: Celebrate

Sing

Swift

Quick Attack

Headbutt

"Another Eevee do you think this is a joke." Brock said, and Ash just smiled.

"Nope I planned to use my three Eevee's to battle at this gym no matter what." Ash said confidently. "Flareon Jolteon and Vaporeon all have evolved power and skill, and my Eevees wanted to show they can fight with or without evolving."

'It must be a trick, I'll show him.' Brock thought. "Geodude use Mud Shot!" Geodude fired a ball of mud at Sunny, the Eevee dodged the attack.

"I'll show you not to underestimate my little Sunny. Sing Geodude your lullaby." Ash called, what Brock did not know is that Sunny and Shade learned sing so they could sing Ash to sleep at night. Sunny began to sing musical notes floating around the arena Geodude fell into a deep sleep. "Great job now use Swift." Unlike the previous Eevee Sunny fired the stars from his mouth the barrage of stars hit Geodude dead on. "Keep it up!" Sunny continued to fire with Geodude unable to awaken the barrage of stars knocked Geodude out.

"Geodude is unable to battle the winner is Sunny." The ref called. Sunny began to do summersaults as Celebrate gave him even more power.

Now Brock was confused as well as angry. "Something is just not right here I'll show your true colors!" Brock yelled confusing Ash with the misplaced rage. "Onix come out and finish this boy off." The massive rock snake like Pokémon came out towering over Sunny.

"Battle Begin!" The Ref called and Brock was the first to attack.

"Onix use Bind." The massive Pokémon coiled around Eevee and squeezed making Eevee cry out in pain.

"Oh no Eevee use Sing!" Ash called, but Eevee was unable to use the attack. Bind was powerful and if Eevee's defense stats hadn't been doubled he would have fainted from the first attack.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!" Brock said with a confident smirk. The move hit dead on and Sunny was out of the match. The ref called it. Ash returned Sunny to his ball.

"Final battle Challenger your final Pokémon?"

'Go on you know your other Eevee is no match for Onix, you'll use the Vaporeon and you will be busted.' Brock thought and his grin faltered as Ash sent out his last Eevee.

"Shade I choose you!" The Eevee with the moon pendant came out and growled at Onix.

Shade: Celebrate

Sing

Tackle

Bite

Dig

"Battle Begin!" The ref called and Ash made the first move.

"Shade use Bite!" Shade rushed at Onix and bit his hard body. Although it did little damage it made Onix flinch. "Alright use Sing!"

"Oh no Onix!" Brock shouted as Shade's powerful voice echoed in the room, Onix fell into a deep slumber.

Unlike the fight with Geodude who was weakened by the Shadow Ball Shade's attacks did very little damage the barrage of Tackle and Bite wore Onix down but it wasn't enough when Onix woke up.

"Onix use Rock Tomb crush his Eevee with one go." Brock said and Ash was ready for that.

"Shade dodge it using Dig!" Shade dug underground and avoided the powerful rock attack.

"What your Eevee knows Dig; Onix be careful." It was too late Shade sprang from the ground and hit Onix sending him flying, the ground type move being super effective. Onix fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle the winner is the Challenger Ash!" The ref called it.

"Yay we did it I got my first badge!" Ash said and all three Eevees jumped into the air in Celbration!

Brock frowned and punched the ground. 'How could I lose to this thief?!' Brock thought and then he had the idea of getting Officer Jenny. Misty stomped her foot in frustration.

'He lost the loser!' She thought she was about to step in when the old man came into the gym with Officer Jenny. 'Shit I better get out of here.' She escaped and Brock ran up to Jenny.

"Oh Jenny my love I'm glad you are here this boy stole a Vaporeon from another trainer." Brock said and Ash and his Eevee family gasped at the outlandish charge.

"Brock are you truly that blind." The old guy removed his disguise to reveal himself to his son.

"Dad!"

"This boy and his Eevees have a deep bond, one that would only come from them being with him for so long. If you have become so weak as to be unable to see that you are no longer fit to be gym leader." He took the badge from Brock and presented it to Ash.

"But Dad that girl she told me he stole it!" Brock and the others turned up to the balcony to see Misty had already fled.

"Alright that's enough, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to report this incident to the Pokémon League Officials." Officer Jenny said. Brock felt a shiver go down his spine, a report to the officials would mean more than a loss of his gym leader title.

"Wait Officer Jenny." Ash said stepping up. "There's no harm done and I don't want to press any charges against him. He made a mistake based off false information. Could you please let him off with a warning?" Ash said pleading on behave of Brock.

"Alright very well, now for the reason I came, theres a call for you at the Pokémon center please follow me." Ash and his team followed the officer leaving Brock and his Dad at the gym.

"Son you took over the gym for me, but it seems you are still in need of training. I'll watch over the family and the gym you go and become stronger." With that said Brock was thrown out of the gym.

Brock headed to the Pokémon center to get his Pokémon treated. What he would learn there would change his path forever.

Ash's Badges : 1

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Group Harem AU

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 Breeder License

Officer Jenny led Ash to the Pokémon center, where ash got his Pokémon treated. While his Pokémon were healing Ash went to answer the phone call for him. "Oh hello Ash glad to see you." Professor Oak said as his image appeared.

"Oh hey professor. Look I got my first badge!" Ash showed the man the badge.

"Oh great job Ash, that makes the news I have to give you even better." The machine beeped and Ash pulled out a small license. "Ash, you are now an official Pokémon breeder rank D, this license will allow you to carry more than 6 Pokémon. I'm sending you 3 breeder stamps, you place the stamps on the extra pokeballs you catch Pokémon with. Now these stamps only allow you to keep the Pokémon with you, you are not allowed to use any stamp marked pokeball in battle. You will have to go to the Pokémon center to swap stamps. With each new gym badge you can increase the number of stamps you can cary and can increase your breeder ranking."

"Oh wow this is so cool." Ash got the stamps and placed one on Pikachu's pokeball, the ball expanded back to normal size.

Brock couldn't believe it, he was only an E rank Pokémon breeder, this boy the one he accused had more skill as a breeder than he did.

Ash's Pokémon returned to him. "Look guys I got a breeder's license!" The Pokémon stared at the shiny new license Ash had. "Ok guys lets head to the next gym, maybe we can make even more friends."

The Pokémon cheered and they set off, before they left town Brock came running after them. "Wait please wait!"

"Oh it's you what do you want?" Ash asked, and his Pokémon growled at him.

"Listen I'm sorry about before, I want to apologize. I'm very sorry."

"It's ok." Ash said and Flareon tugged on his pant leg. "Well we are leaving, take care of yourself."

"Wait, I want to go with you." Brock said, and Ash looked at him oddly. "Listen I became a gym leader for my father's sake and it's clear, I'm not deserving of the title. I want to become a breeder like you."

Ash thought for a moment. "Alright fine, but no more funny business I won't hold my Pokémon back if you try something like that again." Brock nodded and the two set off, Brock's dad took over the gym.

Misty knew where they were headed and planned to get Vaporeon another way. Unknown to Ash and Brock and Misty, Team Rocket a group with a goal of stealing Pokémon, they were on the move and Ash was a prime target.

To be continued…

Short chapter I know, but this fic is gonna have short chaps for awhile except for battle and smut chaps, mainly cause the plot of Pokémon made so little sense I have to set up a better one. With this and Pokémon battle zone I wanted to introduce a new variety of Pokémon known as the Evil Eevees in battle zone at some point I will introduce Skulleon the ghost Eevee, Brawleon the fighting type, Cloudeon the flying type, Toxeon the poison type, Drakeon the dragon type, Buzzeon the bug type, Tombeon the ground Eevee, Eartheon the Rock type, Magneon the steel type,

I was thinking of doing the same or trying something different with this series. Like dark forms of Flareon Jolteon Vaporeon Leafeon Glaceon Espeon and Umbreon life Pyreon Misteon Stormeon Natureon Frosteon Eclipseon

This plan wont be for awhile so doing small chaps until I decide what to do. Don't want to dive to deep into a plot then change my mind, ill be taking any comments as a point in the right direction


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Anthro Furry

Pairing: Ash/Eevee

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Chap 6 Celebration

Ash with his team of Eevees, and Brock traveled into route 3. Brock was impressed with how skilled Ash was as a breeder already, he already had a special food that all Eevee types liked, then he had a side dish that was specific to their type, he had Normal Type Pokémon food, Fire Type, Water Type, and Electric Type food. Even Pikachu was enjoying the food, Ash even mixed a recipe for Pikachu himself to enjoy, and the moody mouse loved it.

Brock was amazed by Ash's talent and love for his Pokémon. Even more so he didn't put them in Pokeballs and just let them travel with him. He also noticed that the evolved Eevee's didn't like him and were protective of their master. Brock didn't realize it yet but he was actually jealous of how close the Pokémon were to him.

He had no idea just how deep their bond went, the Eevee's wanted to mate with Ash again, but they didn't trust Brock, and his presence made the Eevees on edge.

-x-

Ash and his Eevee's wanted to celebrate their win. With Brock traveling with them it made things a bit more difficult. The fully evolved members of the team decided to help give Ash and the little guys some help in getting some alone time. That night when Brock turned in for the night the fully evolved Eevee's stood guard as Ash went to celebrate the victory.

They found a secluded spot and Ash stripped off his clothing. "You guys were great." He gave a kiss to Eevee, Sunny and Shade. The Eevees squeaked happily and their manhoods appeared from their sheaths. Ash sat down and the three cuddled up to his crotch, their soft fur sparking life and making Ash's cock rise to full arousal.

Sunny and Shade took to licking Ash's balls, and Ash moaned in pleasure, he reached behind and with both hands he pushed his right finger into Sunny's tight little ass, and his left finger into Shade's tight little hole. The two moaned and bucked back taking more of Ash's finger inside them. Their sweet spots were rubbed and the cried out in pleasure.

Ash rubbed their sweet spots as Eevee crawled and placed his paws on Ash's cock, he held himself up on two legs and brought his mouth over the head of Ash's cock. Ash shivered in pleasure, and he moaned as Eevee swirled his tongue over the head and sucked on the fat head. He didn't stop fingering the two, even as all three pleasured him.

Sunny and Shade were moaning their hot breath caressing his balls as they gave him a tongue bath. Eevee moved onto licking his slit, his tiny tongue pushed into the slit and Ash moaned loudly. He didn't want to come just yet, so he pulled Eevee off his cock and turned him around and gave his hole a deep lick.

Eevee cried out in pleasure, while Sunny and Shade moved up to lick Ash's cock on either side. While the two Eevee lubed his cock Ash tongue fucked Eevee's tight ass.

It wasn't long until Ash had Eevee whining and fidgeting he wanted to be taken now. Sunny backed off as did Shade and Ash set Eevee down and moved over him on all fours. The tip of his cock pressed against Eevee's tight entrance. Ash pushed in as Eevee pushed back, the boy's cock buried deep into his body. Eevee moaned in bliss.

Ash started to move pulling out all the way to the tip and thrusting back in. Eevee moaned with each thrust and it wasn't long before he was cumming all over the ground. His inner muscles clenched around Ash's cock and the boy moaned and he came. The look of bliss on Eevee's face as he was pumped full of cum had Shade and Sunny super horny and wanted to ride his cock.

Eevee pulled off, and he slumped into a puddle of happy goo, he returned to his pokeball for much needed rest. Sunny was next and he didn't give Ash a chance to get soft he thrust onto Ash's cock and his inner muscles kept Ash hard. He thrust into Sunny hard making the little guy cry out in pleasure. Even if he evolved he'd never get tired of Ash's cock.

Shade wanted his turn but he wasn't looking to take tonight he wanted to give, and he led the team to victory so he wanted to top. He pounced on Ash and buried his cock into Ash's hole, he dug his claws into Ash's back making him hiss. Sunny hissed at Shade and Shade licked Ash's back apologetically. Ash was so tight Shade didn't have to move, before his inner muscles milked a release from him. Shade came pouring his cum deep into Ash's body.

Ash moaned as Shade's cum was pumped into him. Ash and Sunny were so pent up they came together, Sunny on the ground and Ash deep inside the other. After the three came down from their sex high Ash let them get a good rest in their Pokeballs. That's the only time they were ok with being separated, only if Ash mated them and they needed a true rest to recover from the awesome time.

Ash cleaned himself up and he rubbed the Pokeballs lovingly. He got dressed and returned to camp, Vaporeon Jolteon and Flareon joined him in his tent, they couldn't wait for their turn. Brock was snoring in the next tent, unaware of what happened he slept peacefully, a huge hard on in his pants and he was having a very perverse dream about Ash!

To be continued


End file.
